


All Knotted Up

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crochet, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Yarn, enchanted cloth, enchanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Solas likes Lavellan, and vice versa, but they don't know how to tell each other.





	All Knotted Up

Her hands were beautiful.

That's what he thought when he saw her in the garden at Skyhold, sitting there near the trees, a ball of yarn at her feet in a basket. Her long, elegant fingers made deft movements as they worked the crochet hook through the soft material.

He watched her at length before approaching; she seemed so peaceful as she concentrated on what she was making. The yarn was an off-white in color, and seemed to flow through her fingers like water as she worked. When she finally realized someone was watching her, she looked up from her craft and smiled gently as her soft lavender eyes met his gray ones.

"Hello, Solas, I didn't see you there," she said as she put the swatch down on her lap.

He found himself smiling back as he approached a little closer. "Mind if I sit down?"

Her smile deepened as she nodded. "Not at all."

He sat down on the stone bench and watched as she did a few more stitches to finish the line, and sat the hook down on the project carefully. She smiled, then blushed as she caught him looking.

"So...what are you making?"

She ran her hand over the stitches. "Underarmor for the mages."

He looked at the cloth, it appeared normal but had the slight alteration of magic woven into it. "Ah...this is magic?" He asked as he reached for it. "May I?"

"Sure...just mind the hook." She said as she handed it to him.

He carefully handled the soft fabric. Yep, magic was woven all through it. "I've never seen this technique for enchanting cloth before."

"Yes...I just figured that the hook could be like a mini-wand or staff, and I channeled my will through it."

"Amazing. You really are unique..." He said breathily before handing it back to her, keeping the hook in the stitch.

She blushed, tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. "...thanks."

"You're welcome."

She looked down at the cloth before beginning to work on it again as she spoke. "What is on your agenda for today?"

"I was studying the artifacts that we keep finding in the wilds. I was trying to figure out exactly where they came from."

She ripped back a stitch and started again, slower. "Have you searched the Fade?"

"Aye...but I find no answers there." His voice was softer. Sometimes, when they were in the garden talking about magic in particular, the Templars seemed to get a little testy. Lavellan seemed unphased by it, though.

She put the hook down and examined her work. "It isn't fancy, but it is suitable." She said with a smile before looking up at him. "Care to accompany me to the Quartermaster?"

"Of course."

They gathered everything and began the walk to the small building near the entrance. Metal rang out as the sound of armor making was heard. It was melodious in a way. A melody that foretold death. Solas' ears lowered as they pushed through the door. Ser Morris was standing in front of a messy looking table, looking at some paperwork and muttering to himself. He looked up and spotted him, then Lavellan. "Oh! Inquisitor! H-hello. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. I want to know if we can fit these underneath the mage's clothes."

"Ah," He reached out and took the fabric. "Strongly enchanted... Yes, this could do. How much do you have?"

"Just this," She said as she reached under the ball of yarn in the basket, bringing out about 20 squares of the crocheted cloth.

"Excellent. We could fit the front line mages with this. What is the enchantment exactly?"

"Health and also Will." She said simply.

Morris nodded. "Excellent. I will see this used."

She smiled, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said, bowing slightly.

They left, and went into the main building, winding their way into the rotunda where the soft smell of drying paint was found. "Do you think that Morris will actually use the cloth?"

"He might," Solas said, looking at her curiously. "Do you have doubts?"

She sighed, and leaned against his desk, looking at the artifact that was there, dimly glowing, and at his notes. "A little. I've heard Morris being a bit...racist at times regarding elves."

"Most humans appear to be like that." Solas said cautiously, "But, enchanted cloth is fairly rare, so I don't think that he would pass up the opportunity to use it."

"I suppose not." She lightly traced the outline of the artifact's skull. She spoke dreamily with a touch of sadness as she studied the stone, tracing her fingertip along the skull pattern.

He approached her, a powerful ache rising to place his arms around her slender shoulders and hug away all of her uncertainty...but... He stopped when he was a yard away from her, giving her space if she wished. The pain had surprised him. How long had it been since...

A brief memory flashed into his mind. A beautiful elvhen woman with waste-length golden hair and green eyes. Her smell, her taste... It was like looking into the deep past. The shape of her eyes and face were...familiar. Of course...her face was very similar to Lavellan's. He wondered how many generations that countenance had lingered.

"Solas?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem far away."

'If you only knew...' He thought as he gently grasped her hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm fine. You just...reminded me of someone I had met in the Fade a long time ago." Ah yes. That old standby. He felt the ache again, located around his heart, the tumultuous storm within torturing him.

He saw her blush for a brief second as she slipped her hand out of his. "I-I...see." She said, before turning back to the artifact.

A bell sounded throughout Skyhold. "That would be dinner." He said, straightening up a little. He held a hand out to her. "Care to accompany me?"

she smiled and took his hand. "Definitely! I'm starved!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fade-kiss hasn't happened yet.


End file.
